Stories of Samus and Link
by cornholio4
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots of Link and Samus in the Smash mansion. Link/Samus
1. Hanging Out

**I have been thinking about doing this pairing for quite some time and this is another of my list of oneshots and drabbles. I am open to requests and suggestions for future plots and scenarios. The lengths of the various chapters may vary as I am usually not good at writing long chapters.**

The Smash Mansion the home of the Super Smash Brothers tournament, a fighting competition featuring those from different worlds and galaxies. Link the Hero of Hyrule was glad to see Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Ness, Mario and other return and he was glad that Sonic the young super fast hedgehog (who had been a newcomer in the last tournament) had come back as well. Though it seemed that Solid Snake would not be returning, he greeted newcomers such as the Wii Fit Trainer, Lana who he of course knew and Ryu.

But one person he was glad to return was Samus Aran, the heroic space bounty hunter who he always seemed to get along with. It did not seem likely due to how different they were. Link used melee weapons to fight in a fantasy land and Samus travelled various planet fighting aliens using blaster weapons. Yet they were still similar, they were silent and kept to themselves and they both fought for what was right.

Link decided to take a visit to Samus in her room; she sat on her bed in her blue Zero Suit playing on the Super Nintendo there. Each room had various consoles so in their free time combatants could play the various games that they had appeared in. "Link, come and sit here." Samus told the green clad warrior putting her hand on the spot next to her on the bed. Link went and took the spot next to her and saw that she was playing Super Metroid which of course starred her.

Link watched as she played the game fighting the various Metroid monsters that were on the screen, she of course died some times and got lost at points ("embarrassing, as I have experienced this myself" as Samus had told him). After some time Samus faced Link offering him the control and asked "do you want to have a go Link, see how well you do playing as me?" Samus asked as Link gave her a smile accepting the controller.

Link did not seem too bad but could not help but get lost and having died more times than Samus did. "Kind of fun, prefer the ball games that I have played with the fellow villagers when I was a child back in Hyrule." Link told her and Samus sighed a little remembering how her own childhood had ended. Link noticed this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder making her smile as he continued playing.

Soon enough Link had beaten one of the bosses at the game and his fingers were getting a bit tired so he told Samus that he had enough for that time so Samus put it away. "Anything happen to you lately Samus?" Link asked and Samus shook her head as it had been a while before any of the two had any matches in the tournament. "Well the other day I had a crazy cartoonish vision, involved me, Princess Zelda, the king of Hyrule and Ganondorf which was really weird." Link admitted making Samus laugh a bit.

"Well I had a little daydream of my own yesterday, it involved me not acting like myself and my old mentor Adam acting like a jerk." Samus told him to which Link gave a little laugh to as well. The two usually silent blonde haired fighters smiled at eachother but both blushed a little when they saw their hands were close to touching.

Then came rushing in was Luigi, "Sorry for bursting in like that Samus and hi Link." Luigi said noticing the both of them as their attention went to Luigi. "The reason why I am here is because that outside Captain Falcon has challenged Sonic to a race to see which the faster of them are. Do you both want to come?" Luigi asked and both of them looked at eachother.

"Falcon is too overconfident for his own good, he may be fast in his vehicle but I really doubt he could outrun Sonic, I am all for watching him get embarrassed." Samus told Luigi and Link noticed, both of them had managed to become friends with Sonic the last time the competition was held as well as Mario and his friends who apparently compete against Sonic and his friends in Olympic games.

Samus and Link both followed Luigi to watch this race but both thinking of how they could spend their time with eachother later. After all they managed to be pretty close despite their differences and who knows about them becoming closer...


	2. Thoughts on Engagement

Samus Aran didn't think it would ever come to this but it had appeared that fate decided it would be the case. She had gotten engaged to her friend and fellow Smash competitor Link.

Most of the other Smash roster took it pretty well and were excited, since most didn't know Link had a surname; Sonic had joked that Link would be taking her surname becoming Mr Link Aran. Samus and Link actually had to chuckle at that. Ever since he had joined the roster in the Brawl tournament, he had become friends with the young couple with them becoming like elder sister figures to the young blue Hedgehog.

Link always had a fierce bravery and a gentlemanly chivalry to him which endeared him to her. They had first met at the first Smash tournament and Link was quick to be nice to her as he was to the other competitors like Mario, Captain Falcon and Ness (she honestly thought he was there by mistake when she first saw him but the kid surprised him with his PSI powers).

The others were surprised when she first revealed herself as a female outside her armor but Link confessed he already had this surprise himself as he had allied with a costumed warrior called Sheik who turned out to be Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

Since then they had their own bond and Link was impressed at how fiercely and seriously Samus took her duty on taking on threats to the galaxy; as well as her travels as he always wondered what life was life in the stars. They grew closer and closer until it grew to this...

Princess Zelda for them set up their own private honeymoon hut with a waterfall, for the occasion Samus had plans to use a swimsuit reminiscent of the variant of her Zero Suit seen when that Justin Bailey code was used in her game. She was sure that Link would be embarrassed seeing she in that for the first time but she was interested in seeing him in trunks.

She already had an idea how their married life would work which she had discussed with him; they would live together in Hyrule until they would go out adventuring or out in the space adventures. Link was not sure in the bounty hunting part of adventuring with her but accepted once Samus explained that it was her way of saving the Galaxy from threats like Ridley and Mother Brain. She targets monsters that would threaten the Galaxy like how he targets monsters in his journeys.

Once they have their children she could see they would have to settle down more. She already had a taste of motherhood when caring for the young infant Metroid she had adopted so she would be happy to go through with parenthood.

Hopefully her less than pleasant childhood would not be transplanted onto their children. She already knew Link being the heroic gentleman he was who had a stable upbringing would be a great father. Link assured her that she would be a great mother herself.

She would wonder who their children would take after more, be a blade wielding warrior like their father or an armored space adventurer like herself? She hoped they would be raised in a safe environment and not have to go into dangerous adventures but still, it will be good to teach them how to protect themselves when they are old enough.

She could already see them inheriting their father's elf like ears and he would probably be giving them the Hyrule bedtime stories of the spirit of the great hero who had protected Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf whenever he resurfaced. How would they react when they learned their father was the reincarnation of the warrior in those stories?

 **Yeah a short chapter to show I still want to continue this. Since Nintendo decided to crossover Mario with the Raving Rabbids (I hate those things since they stole Rayman's franchise away from him when they debuted and seriously they get a crossover with Mario and Sonic doesn't get one apart from the Olympic Games crossovers?) why not try Zelda and Metroid?**

 **I want to try more Link crossover stories like more with Soul Calibur females as I wrote one with Cassandra and more stories with Palutena as I wrote an oneshot. Please tell me what you think in the comments.**


End file.
